Merry Christmas my gothic angel
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: Sequel to "all i want for christmas" will sam get her wish? read to find out!


Merry Christmas my gothic angel

Cheers could be heard threw amity park, cheers of "O MY GOD!" and "I LOVE IT!" these cheers were normal for today.

But in the snowy covered park, was a girl she looked about 15 years old.

She had shoulder length raven black hair that framed her pale face, she had bright violet eyes.

And if you haven't guessed by now, her name is Samantha Manson but she'll kill you if you call her 'Samantha' so for your safety, call her Sam.

No JOKE people.

Currently the Goth girl was sitting on a park bench, waiting for someone or something.

Who or what we don't know.

At least not yet anyway.

Said girl, was checking a text she received on her phone, last night.

The text said "Hey Sam could you meet me at the park at 9 am? From Danny"

Sam mumbled "Dam Danny! Where are you?" while tapping her foot impatiently.

The Goth girl thought

"_I wonder is Danny woke up late or was it a ghost._

_Probably not a ghost, there's a Christmas truce_

_But I still have a right to-"_

"SAM!" a call from a familiar boy interrupted her thoughts.

"Finally! You're here Danny!" Sam said to her best friend aside from tucker.

Danny sat on the bench next to Sam, and nodded his head.

"Danny what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Why do you say so?"

"Because you look nervous"

Danny sighed in defeat at his female best friend.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to give you something"

"Why i-i-I don't need anything or want anything for that matter"

"Come on Sammy!"

"Alright, alright only because today's Christmas"

"YES!"

The Ghost boy pulled out a box from inside his pocket, and handed it to the violet eyed girl.

Sam looked at the small box handed to her, it had light purple wrapping with a black bow on top, with a little tag that said "to: Sam, from: Danny" it was beautiful.

"Well?" Danny persuaded "go on and open it already"

Sam opened the box carefully, she gasped what she saw was inside.

Inside the small box was a, silver locket shaped like a bat, and engraved on the front was the name "gothic Angel" meant that Danny had in made especially for her.

Tears stared to well up in the girl's eyes and her tears slid down her pale face slowly.

And of course, Danny, being, Danny, thought that those were sad tears.

"Sam, you don't like it do you?" the blue eyed boy asked the teary Goth.

"Oh, Dan I don't like it-" the ghost boy looked hurt "I LOVE IT!" Sam finished, Danny smiled, which was rare lately.

"Well I'm glad you love it"

"Um, Danny one question"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put it on me?" both of them blushed at that; Danny nodded at the raven haired girl.

He picked up the necklace from the box and he gently put in on Sam's pale neck.

The necklace made her eyes twinkle beautifully, that twinkle he never saw that kind before from Sam.

Said girl leaned slowly to Danny and kissed him on the check.

Danny was completely surprised at the girl's actions, but sadly for him Sam pulled away soon.

"What was THAT for?"

"Well," Sam hesitated

"Come on Sam you could tell me"

"Fine, Danny I love you more than a friend kind of way"

"Real-lee?"

"Yes, Real-Lee, nice new word by the way"

"Sam" Danny asked

"Yeah?"

"Here's how I feel about you"

"Danny, what are you-"Danny cut her off by kissing her full on full lips.

Sam waited a moment before leaning into the kiss to make sure it was real not just her imagination.

Danny put his right hand on her waist, and his left hand cupped her chin.

The Goth put her right hand on his neck, and put her right hand on his chest.

Both of them waited so long for this one kiss.

The kiss was firm yet gentle like every good kiss with someone they love should be.

As they kissed snow gently fell from the sky perfectly setting the mood.

Sadly a kiss can only last so long; Danny and Sam sooner parted both breathing heavily.

Sam put both of her hands on her ghost boy's neck, and he put both his hands on her waist.

They weren't going to kiss again; they were just holding each other.

"So, best Christmas ever?" Danny asked Sam

"Yeah, I got what I wanted and more"

"Merry Christmas my gothic angel" he said as he kissed her nose

Sam giggled "merry Christmas my ghost boy"

Defiantly best Christmas ever.


End file.
